Condizioni
Durante le avventure, i personaggi (e alcune volte le loro proprietà) sono influenzati da abilità e effetti che applicano condizioni. Ad esempio, un incantesimo o un oggetto magico potrebbero renderti invisibile o farti prendere dal terrore. Le condizioni cambiano il tuo stato in qualche modo e rappresentano di tutto, dall'attitudine che altre creature hanno verso di te e come interagiscono con te a cosa succede quando una creatura ti prosciuga del sangue o della tua essenza vitale. Le condizioni sono persistenti. Quando sei affetto da una condizione, i suoi effetti durano fintanto che la durata specificata della condizione non finisce, viene rimossa la condizione stessa o i termini dettati nella condizione stessa ne causano la fine. CONDITION VALUES Some conditions have a numerical value, called a condition value, indicated by a numeral following the condition. This value conveys the severity of a condition, and such conditions often give you a bonus or penalty equal to their value. These values can often be reduced by skills, spells, or simply waiting. If a condition value is ever reduced to 0, the condition ends. OVERRIDING CONDITIONS Some conditions override others. This is always specified in the entry for the overriding condition. When this happens, all effects of the overridden condition are suppressed until the overriding condition ends. The overridden condition’s duration continues to elapse, and it might run out while suppressed. Gaining and losing actions Quickened, slowed, and stunned are the primary ways you can gain or lose actions on a turn. These conditions alter how many actions you regain at the start of your turn; thus, gaining the condition in the middle of your turn doesn’t adjust your number of actions on that turn. If you have conflicting conditions that affect your number of actions, you choose which actions you lose. For instance, the action gained from haste lets you only Stride or Strike, so if you need to lose one-action because you’re also slowed, you might decide to lose the action from haste, letting you keep your other actions that can be used more flexibly. Some conditions prevent you from taking a certain subset of actions, typically reactions. Other conditions simply say you can’t act. When you can’t act, you’re unable to take any actions at all. Unlike slowed or stunned, these don’t change the number of actions you regain; they just prevent you from using them. That means if you are somehow cured of paralysis on your turn, you can act immediately. Gruppi di condizioni Abilità abbassate +Goffo (Clumsy), +Indebolito (Enfeebled), +Intontito (Stupefied), +Prosciugato (Drained) Attitudini +Amichevole (Friendly), +Indifferente (Indifferent), +Maldisposto (Unfriendly), +Ostile (Hostile), +Premuroso (Helpful) Gradi di individuazione +Impercettibile (Undetected), +Inosservato (Unnoticed), +Nascosto (Hidden), +Osservato (Observed) Morente e Morte +Ferito (Wounded), +Morente (Dying), +Sventurato (Doomed), +Svenuto (Unconscious) Sensi +Abbagliato (Dazzled), +Accecato (Blinded), +Assordato (Deafened), +Coperto (Concealed), +Invisibile (Invisibile) Lista Condizioni Abbagliato (Dazzled) - Accecato (Blinded) - Affascinato (Fascinated) - Affaticato (Fatigued) - Afferrato (Grabbed) - Amichevole (Friendly) - Assordato (Deafened) - Coperto (Concealed) - Confuso (Confuso) - Controllato (Controlled) - Danno persistente (Persistent damage) - Ferito (Wounded) - Fuggente (Fleeing) - Goffo (Clumsy) - Ingombrato (Encumbered) - Immobilizzato (Immobilized) - Impercettibile (Undetected) - Impreparato (Flatfooted) - Indebolito (Enfeebled) - Indifferente (Indifferent) - Inosservato (Unnoticed) - Intontito (Stupefied) - Invisibile (Invisibile) - Maldisposto (Unfriendly) - Morente (Dying) - Nascosto (Hidden) - Nauseato (Sickened) - Osservato (Observed) - Ostile (Hostile) - Paralizzato (Paralyze) - Pietrificato (Petrifed) - Premuroso (Helpful) - Prono (Prone) - Prosciugato (Drained) - Rallentato (Slowed) - Rotto (Broken) - Spaventato (Frightened) - Stordito (Stunned) - Sventurato (Doomed) - Svenuto (Unconscious) - Trattenuto (Restrained) - Velocizzato (Quickened) - Regole dei Danni persistenti The additional rules presented below apply to persistent damage in certain cases. Recupero assistito You can take steps to help yourself recover from persistent damage, or an ally can help you, allowing you to attempt an additional flat check before the end of your turn. This is usually an activity requiring 2 actions, and it must be something that would reasonably improve your chances (as determined by the GM). For example, you might try to smother a flame, wash off acid, or use Medicine to Administer First Aid to stanch bleeding. This allows you to attempt an extra flat check immediately. The GM decides how your help works, using the following examples as guidelines. * Reduce the DC of the flat check to 10 for a particularly appropriate type of help, such as dousing you in water to put out flames. * Automatically end the condition due to the type of help, such as Healing that restores you to your maximum HP to end persistent bleed damage, or submerging yourself in a lake to end persistent fire damage. * Alter the number of actions required to help you if the means the helper uses are especially efficient or remarkably inefficient. Persistent damage runs its course and automatically ends after a certain amount of time as fire burns out, blood clots, and the like. The GM determines when this occurs, but it usually takes 1 minute. Debolezze, Immunità e Resistenze Immunities, resistances, and weaknesses all apply to persistent damage. If an effect deals initial damage in addition to persistent damage, apply immunities, resistances, and weaknesses separately to the initial damage and to the persistent damage. Usually, if an effect negates the initial damage, it also negates the persistent damage, such as with a slashing weapon that also deals persistent bleed damage because it cut you. The GM might rule otherwise in some situations. Multiple condizioni di Danno persistente You can be simultaneously affected by multiple persistent damage conditions so long as they have different damage types. If you would gain more than one persistent damage condition with the same damage type, the higher amount of damage overrides the lower amount. The damage you take from persistent damage occurs all at once, so if something triggers when you take damage, it triggers only once; for example, if you’re dying with several types of persistent damage, the persistent damage increases your dying condition only once.